Super clichéd story
by LokiieMOO
Summary: DHr. This is my first fic ever. This is a horribly cliched story no matter how hard I try to not make it so. Healer Granger is given a difficult patient, can she handle him?
1. Chapter 1

It was a long day.

Not only was it long and tiring, but it was eventful as well. Hermione Granger had woken up at 4 am that very morning from a nightmare about a faceless armed ninja chasing after her around a shopping mall. She was running near the railings of the fifth floor and got too close to those fragile railings -for in dreams the odds are never in your favour- and fell over, along with the giant piece of glass underneath her, and everything was in slow motion for awhile, until she flinched in bed and escaped that terrible nightmare, cold sweat dripping down from her forehead.

Since then Hermione had been unable to go back to sleep, so instead, she tried to settled with watching some old dramas that were usually on at those late hours of the night. Horribly old and boring, but it managed to entertain her for about 20 minutes before she gave up and reflected on the nightmare she had. She mentally berated herself for not remembering she had a wand and could easily use it to stupefy that stupid ninja, before thinking of other possibilities of an alternate ending than to that never-ending fall which will ultimately lead to a very gruesome landing- with her guts splattering everywhere, no doubt.

She winced a little at the mental image her traitorous brain conjured up and distracted herself with checking the time. It was only 4.36 am. Well, what else to do than take an incredibly long bath which might or might not have lasted for more than an hour before she begun to freshen up and prepare for the day. After which, Hermione set about to prepare her own breakfast- something she had not done in awhile as she was always too busy with her work at St. Mungos as a healer in the Magical Accidents Department, in addition to the erratic working schedule. She was what most of her friends would call a 'workaholic' which she completely disagrees with. Striving for efficiency and results does not make one a work-maniac. It's the result of working too much which leaves one too little time for a social life that makes someone a wor- Oh. Okay, so maybe she's a little more devoted to her career than most people. That's not necessarily a bad thing.

Her devotion was not the only reason that's causing this lack of social activity between her and her close friends. They had their own jobs too, (well, except for Luna, she kept changing her ambitions and never really had one job for more than 2 months.) and on days when she was free, they would be busy and vice versa, though she still goes for the weekly Friday dinner at the Burrow. It's hard to resist the lure of Mrs. Weasley's fine culinary skills.

So anyway, she decided to indulge herself that morning with a delicious omelette, 2 pieces of toast and a cup of tea. There's nothing like caffeine to start your day right. As she sat down and dug into her omelette, the Daily Prophet arrived. Hermione paid the owl two Knuts and let it nibble on a bit of toast before it hooted, satisfied, and flew off. She quickly finished the omelette before moving on to the toasts, when she opened up the newspaper and read through the headlines.

**_"International Quidditch Cup Practice Match Tickets SOLD OUT!"_**

Yes, it was the Quidditch Cup season again and Hermione still does not have an ounce of interest in that barbaric sport, even though Ron and Harry were both playing in Puddlemere United. Some things just never changed. She couldn't believe people would actually _pay _for tickets to the practice matches. The results weren't even going to matter, so why watch?

She started reading the article as she drank her coffee when suddenly a loud, booming voice which belonged to her boss Healer Thomas Maxwell sounded from outside her window, _"Healer Granger! You are needed at the hospital! There's been a huge accident and tons of people- Magic and Muggle- are injured and we desperately need back up. Please come in ASAP -Maxwell"_

Upon hearing this Hermione downed the rest of her coffee and sent all her dishes to the sink quickly and ran upstairs to her bedroom to change into her work robes and immediately apparated to the reception area of St. Mungos. There were loads of people there. "Must be families," thought Hermione wryly.

Hermione squeezed up to the counter and greeted the receptionist, "Hey Helen, I was called in by Thomas for this thin-"

"Yeah, he's in ER 3 right now and wants you to report to him first so he can have a short briefing." Helen informed her while telling families of victims to wait for a moment.

"Kay thanks." Hermione smiled and started walking towards the direction Helen pointed her to. Helen was a jolly old lady in her 60's, kind, motherly. She and Hermione were rather close.

"No problem, you'd better make haste, there's really a lot of people. Be careful!" warned Helen. Hermione waved backwards and picked up her pace.

She walked into Emergency Room 3 (ER 3) to find a battlefield. It was the epitome of chaos and pandemonium. Healer Maxwell spotted her and she could see his obvious relief at having one of the best healers around to help cope with this catastrophe.

"Healer Granger! There's been an accident at a Quidditch practice match and the bludgers and quaffles started going haywire and blasting off everywhere, hitting the players, the audience, everything. There were also people suspected to be Voldemort sympathisers firing off spells randomly at people, and many were heavily injured, especially the players." Healer Maxwell spoke in a rather calm and authoritive voice, compared to the noise emitting from everyone in the room right now. "We need you to tend to those more heavily injured ones. They're all in ER 1, quickly go there now. "Hermione nodded at him and took off to the door furthest from the reception area.

She entered and all she could see was a blur with the flurry of activity. Nurses summoning potions at Godspeed and Healers shouting orders and checking for injuries and stuff. She fervently prayed to the gods that Harry and Ron would be fine and unharmed. One of the nurses saw her standing at the door and dragged her to the nearest unconscious patient and drew the curtains, where Hermione snapped into Healer mode and started diagnosing the patient for all his injuries with her wand.

She started scanning from his toes, then slowly the list of injuries popped out in front of her and as she read through the growing list, her eyes stretched bigger and bigger as she took in every injury he sustained. The poor guy was having it bad. She scanned up the neck, and then she froze when she saw the face of the person.

It was the one and only Draco Malfoy.

He was looking dreadfully pale even for his standards and he was bleeding profusely on the sheets, blood seeping through his clothes from his cuts everywhere. Hermione may not like him very much, but even she wouldn't wish his current situation on her worst enemy. She spelled his clothes off and grimaced at the amount of bruises and cuts on his whole body. If it looked this bad at skin level, imagine his innards, goodness. She read through the list and tried to match the injury. His right leg was twisted in an odd direction and a few of his rib bones had cracked. He also had a broken arm. From those injuries, she assumed that he fell from his broom, and it wasn't from just 10 feet above the ground or something, it was more like 40-45 feet of impact. It was a miracle he even survived. And then she saw it: A small circular open wound on his shoulder that suspiciously looks exactly like... A bullet wound?

What the hell really happened at this purely innocent Quidditch match?

Hermione barked out the names of the necessary potions to a nearby nurse, and the nurse sprang into action immediately. Within seconds, the tray of potions was hovering right beside Hermione as she administered them one by one and used spells to clean the wounds and stitch the open cuts back together. After cleaning up the minor injuries, she set to mending his bones. As she used the spell, she could just hear the sound of Malfoy's bones shifting and grinding a little. It was kind of nauseating. No amount of experience could get Hermione used to the sounds of healing bones. If not for the sleeping draught she fed him, Malfoy would've winced in pain, even after he passed out. It was that bad.

When she was done healing him, Hermione quickly called the nurse to send him to a ward so that he could rest. She couldn't help but not feel bad at the state Malfoy was in. Then she froze with realisation. In all her years of being a healer, apart from when she just started, she had always managed to not worry too much for a patient. After all, it was a bad thing to let your emotions control you, especially when you're supposed to heal someone. I mean, what if their injuries looked so painful and horrible that you started crying and trembling and cut the wrong place or something? That would be disastrous! Maybe it was that morning's nightmare or maybe it was seeing someone she shared classes with for close to 7 years get hurt to that extend, even if he was a slimy foul git and a great big prat towards her and her friends, which left her in a temporarily weaker emotional state. This was bad. If Ron and Harry were injured she had to get a grip and not lose herself like with Malfoy. Hermione took a deep breath to keep her emotions in check and went to heal the other patients.

"Great work, Hermione," Healer Maxwell smiled tiredly at her, a little out of breath, as if they just conquered a bunch of raging giants that were out to kill them all- victorious but exhausted. It seemed like it to her as well. It took all of them -every healer they had- 6 hours to cure all the patients from the accident. Even so not all of them were out of the woods yet, as some of their injuries were really bad and some healers were assigned to each such patient.

"I'm just glad to be able to do my job. And that my friends weren't injured, I was really worried about that the whole time." Hermione sighed in exhaustion, shaking her head.

"Yes well, it's time to do more of your job that you are glad to do, 'cause we really need to go check on our patients," Healer Maxwell then gathered everyone in the healer's lounge where they were all resting and started assigning patients to healers.

"... And uh... Megan to Mr. Bagshot. Is that okay with you? Good. Next one... oh." The remaining healers in the lounge stared at healer Maxwell in silence.

One of the healers, Alicia, broke the silence, "'...Oh' what, Thomas? "She raised her eyebrows in concern.

"Um... Mr. Malfoy. Who wants to take Mr. Malfoy?" Why he had to ask? Lemme break it to you: Even though all guilty death eaters had either been sent for the kiss or put into Azkaban, majority of the public still held contempt to those who managed to avoid Azkaban and were let off with lighter sentences, the Malfoys being one of those lucky ex-Voldemort-supporters-who-saw-the-light-and-switched-sides-before-it-was-too-late.

So at the mention of Malfoy's name, many of the healers grimaced and kept silent. Those who didn't just kept a passive face and waited for orders. They wouldn't ask for the job, but that doesn't mean they would reject it too. Hermione looked around at everyone, sometimes catching their eye and seeing the slight disgust at Malfoy, and frowned. What's it to them? It's been what, four years since the fall of Voldemort, and yeah, so some people died, but being prejudiced towards a group of people was what caused this war in the first place. If people don't start letting go of their hatred for the Death eaters, Hermione was half convinced that another Great Battle would start again. Hermione shuddered in that thought.

"Hermione, you alright? You're shivering, "Maxwell asked concern, apparently mistaking Hermione's thoughts for illness.

Hermione shook her head gently, "No, no I'm okay. Um... I'll take Malfoy's case... Hum since I healed him just now."

At her words, Maxwell's face softened with relief. "Okay then, here you go, and the rest of you, well you can go back to your normal routines!" The other healers, slightly shocked by Hermione's actions, slowly yawned their goodbyes and left the lounge, one by one back to their lovely, warm beds back at home. Hermione shook her head slightly, some things really never changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the one and only J.K Rowling.

(I realised I forgot to add a disclaimer for chapter 1, so I'll just put it in this chapter for the whole story, kay?)

Anyway, here you go:

* * *

><p>Hermione entered Malfoy's ward to check up on his wounds. Some dressings were stained with blood and had to be changed. Hermione accioed the bandages and medicine for the wounds. She gently shook Malfoy. "Hey... Malfoy, it's time to change your dressings. Wake up," she said, for some reason a bit wary at Malfoy's reaction upon seeing her after he awakes. After all, they weren't the best of buddies, and to wake up to a "filth" with accompanying headache and body aches must not be very comfortable.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco stirred a bit and frowned slightly, a gentle crease forming between his brows. It felt like a herd of hippogriffs were stampeding through his head and his body, bloody hell, what happened? Last thing he remembered before blackness was the noise and the lights and people <em>running<em> and _screaming_ in agony and fright- no no no, _definitely _not the thing to think of when you're having a major headache.

"Mr. Malfoy, wake up," came a familiar gentle voice. It was soothing, but something about that voice irked him a bit.

Then he slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. He looked up and first thing he registered was, "_Granger?_ What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?" The second those words came out, he then realised that it _wasn't _his bedroom.

"Hold the fuck on, where am I? Tell me now you stupid little mudblood!" He clutched his head as the headache worsened from shouting. He shouldn't have done that, but the sight of Granger just made him want to shout and spit out insults. Major Déjà vu there.

Granger went all frigid and something in her eyes told Draco that he probably shouldn't have insulted her. Eh, fuck her. "And I hope you go to hell too, Malfoy," She shot back.

_Bitch!_ He raised one eyebrow, "Mudblood, you'd better tell me _everything _right now befor-"

"Malfoy, _you are the injured one here so don't force me to make it worse by hexing you!"_ Granger gritted out in her barely controlled anger.

Injured one? So he was in the hospital... But why? How? Draco sighed and told himself to stop thinking so much, "Why am I here?"

"You're here because you probably fell on your _big_ fat ars- I mean," Granger took a deep breath. "You're here because there was this freak accident at the Quidditch Practice Match and you were injured, and badly so." She sighed and said tiredly, "Can you remember what happened before you passed out?"

"_You_ try thinking with a herd of hippogriffs stampeding in your head!" He said petulantly.

She shook her head slightly and sighed again. (Merlin, having too much air? Stop breathing then.) "Okay never mind, just sit up slowly, I need to examine your wounds and change your dressings."

"Wait- what? Why you? Surely there are better-looking nurses out there! "He shuddered with revulsion at the thought of Granger touching him anywhere, even if it wasn't intimate.

Granger's nose flared and her anger came rushing back, "Well, I'm sorry, Malfoy, for not being one of those busty nurses that are just _dying _to touch you, but unlucky for you, _no one else wanted your case, so now you're stuck. With. Me!_" Realising her words, Granger's eyes widened and she hastily tried to cover her mouth. Draco snorted, as if she could hurt his feelings. Sure it did sting a little, but he was rather used to this kind of treatment. "Shit, I'm so-"

"I don't need your pity or restraint Granger! Just do whatever the fuck you need to and get out of my sight." Draco tiredly replied. Granger shut her mouth, nodded and continued with her job without another word uttered until before she left. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut for too long, huh.

"Well, um… Your wounds are healing fine so far, and I will call in a nurse to change your dressings and give you the potions you need to drink. And you _must _drink it all, Malfoy, or you'll have to stay in this place longer, facing a _Mudblood _every day." She smiled wryly. The corner of Draco's lips quirked slightly upwards. "And uh... well I'm forced to say this, as a healer, so... Have a nice day. "With that she turned on her heel and started to walk away.

Huh, so she could take humour based on her pain… Maybe it won't be so bad after all, facing _this _mudblood.

* * *

><p>As she stepped into her office, Hermione closed the door and leaned on it, exhaling deeply, clearly exhausted from dealing with Malfoy. If she knew that taking charge of Malfoy would be <em>so much fun<em>, she would've kept quiet, stupid her! The least she could do now was to her duty and get this over with without any fuss.

"'Mione?" A familiar voice rang out and pulled Hermione from her reverie. She smiled.

"Hey Gin, what's up?" Hermione kneeled in front of the fireplace.

"I just heard about the Quidditch accident… Anyone we know? "

"Well I'm not sure about all of the victims, but I know Malfoy's here,"

"Oh? Well, in that case can you please check thoroughly? I tried contacting Ron and Harry but they did not answer me. I'm starting to get worried," Ginny said.

"I think they should be fine, otherwise everyone would be mourning over the-boy-who-lived's death by now," Hermione chuckled.

"Not funny, Hermione!" Ginny hissed.

"Okay, okay, just calm down, I'll go check for you now."

Ginny sighed, "Okay, just let me know if you hear anything. Send me a patronus okay, I want to know immediately. And please do rest after wards; you look like you just went to Hell and back. "

Hermione laughed, "Okay, I sure will. Talk to you later."

"Bye. " Ginny's head vanished from the fire. Hermione sighed, half of the day was barely gone and she was already exhausted to her bones. She rested her eyes for a bit and rubbed both her temples with her fingers, then took several deeps breaths to recollect her much needed energy. Satisfied, she stood up and went to find Helen.

* * *

><p>Apparently loads of people she knew were involved in the accident: Seamus, Ron, Harry (Minor injuries), some other Hogwarts students she recognized and Luna. This was much worse than she originally thought. She immediately went to check on her best friends, which were, rather suspiciously, conveniently placed in the same ward.<p>

When she came to their ward, they were deep in conversation with each other, both with a cast over one of their limbs. They still hadn't noticed her. She coughed softly. That seemed to catch their attention as they turned their heads to the door. They beamed when they saw who it was.

"Hermione! We were just talking about you!" Harry said.

Feigning offense, "What? I never thought I would see the day where you two were talking about me _behind_ my back! Whatever have I done to deserve that?"

Playing along, Harry claimed, "Well, we heard from Pavarti that you caught AIDs and were discussing who you could've possibly screwed to catch that from."

Unable to keep up with the charade anymore, Hermione laughed and went to hug them both. They haven't seen each other for a _very_ long time.

"Merlin, have I missed you, 'Mione!" Ron said.

Smiling, "Me too. So are you guys okay? What happened?"

"We don't exactly know, just that suddenly all the bludgers, even those in the equipment room, started aiming at random people and blasting off towards them and we broke our legs trying to keep away." Harry explained.

"Huh. Well that's weird, no one else knows why?" Hermione asked.

"No, which was _actually_ what we really were talking about before you came." Ron replied.

"Did you guys not hear anything from Ginny? She claims that you never answered her calls. She positively worried just now."

"She came to the hospital?" Harry's face lit up.

"No, floo call. Sorry to disappoint you, you lovesick crack head." Hermione smiled and ruffled his hair endearingly, much to his annoyance. "Though she told me to send a patronus once I find you two."

"Never mind, I'll do it instead." Harry smiled shyly. It was ridiculous, Merlin knows how long they have been together and he's still shy? Goodness.

"Well okay, make sure to tell her it's on my behalf, or she'll hex me into oblivion more making her worry longer than she ought to."

"Guys, I'm still here you know." Ron piped up.

"Oh, no one could forget your presence, Ron." Hermione joked.

"Well good, because I'm feeling rather famished, would you, lovely lady, bring us some delightful delicacies from my mother please?" Ron looked up at her with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Whoa, no need to pull out your sword, Ron, if you wanted food you could've just asked," Hermione conceded. "And since when did you learn to speak like that? Got a girl to please?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"YES! IT'S THAT PANS-" Harry's outburst was cut off by Ron slapping his hand over Harry's mouth. Too late, Hermione already caught on; after all, it wasn't hard when one was so transparent. She knew of Ron's crush long ago, she was just curious as to when he would finally act on it.

Gasping, "PARKINSON! Wow, Ron took you long enough to realise that!"

Ron's eyes widened. "What! You already knew! How- But- Who- HARRY!" He pointed a wagging finger in Harry's face.

"Oh my goodness, Ron, I knew that a long time ago. It's been years, and you've just asked her out?" Hermione interrupted.

"Actually, they've been dating for awhile now, and this sneaky git tried to keep it under wraps. But _no one_ lies to Harry Potter!" Harry said smugly.

Laughing, "Okay you've got to rest now guys. I've also got to get lunch. AND bring you food from Molly's" She turned to stare at Ron. He smiled back sheepishly.

"Bye, 'Mione!" They both said in chorus. Hermione burst out in fits of giggles again. Merlin, she really missed those two boys. She made a mental note to keep more time for them from now on. Smiling, she made her way to the apparition point to apparated to the burrow.

* * *

><p>After lunch, she went back to bring Ron and Harry Molly's "<em>regards"<em>, like she promised to, then she went back to work. After that eventful morning, things were pretty dull in the afternoon.

After work, she went to visit Ron and Harry again to check on them, and then she went to meet with Ginny for dinner. (Worst segue ever lol.)

"Hermione, it's been such a long time!" Ginny cried, rushing to hug Hermione upon seeing her.

"Ginny, you make it sound like I was away for a very long time... Are you okay? You seem a bit... Hysterical..." She hugged Ginny back.

With tears in her eyes, she sniffled and said, "No, I was just thinking about the times we had in Hogwarts and I got a little sentimental is all."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. Sentimental? That was not like Ginny at all. Ginny Weasley is anything but sentimental and emotional. "Gin, are you okay? You're not still upset over Harry, are you?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Actually, I have something to tell you. I've been getting restless and emotional these past few weeks and I don't know why, but a few days ago, when my aunt Flow was supposed to visit, she didn't..." Ginny wiped her tears off and slowly told Hermione.

Hermione gasped. "Are you- ?"

"I don't know! But you're a healer; I should be the one asking you!" Ginny exclaimed.

Realising that, Hermione gave herself a mental knock on her head. Of course! She was the Healer! "Okay, um... You said you were restless these past few weeks? Anything else in particular? Like, um, fainting, or decreased appetite?" She tried.

"Yeah! I almost fainted once but thought it was because of my lethargy, so I didn't bother," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Okay, to confirm it, I'm going to use a spell to check, okay? It might tingle a little, but just bear with it."

Hermione fished out her wand and swished it in several circular motions around Ginny's stomach and spoke an incantation. Her stomach glowed to a green hue.

Hermione smiled and said, "Well, it looks like Harry's wish all this time has finally come true."

"What? What does that mean? Hermione, stop teasing!"

"Well, if you really want to know, you can ask Harry what his greatest wish is. " Hermione cheekily looked away from Ginny, whistling into the air. Ginny was curious to death and started slapping Hermione's shoulders and kept shrieking "Tell me! Tell me now!" over and over again.

"Ouch! Ginny! Okay, okay! If you really must know... You're pregnant and, well judging from logic; it should be about a month and a half in." Hermione smiled. Ginny shrieked in glee and started tearing up. "Oh for Merlin's sake, Gin there's no need to cry!" Hermione grimaced.

"I'm not crying, just- just allergic," Ginny claimed, attempting to (but failing badly) discreetly wipe her tears away.

"Yeah, okay well let's eat before your allergies start acting up again." Hermione hurried the pregnant one.

* * *

><p>After dinner, she asked Ginny when she was going to break the news to Harry- "I mean, you two aren't married yet, and I don't think you want your baby to be born out of wedlock, do you? "<p>

"Well, no duh, but I... I don't know how. In my defence, I've never had such experience before!" Ginny said.

Hermione snorted, "What's wrong with just straight out telling him?"

"I don't want him to marry me out of responsibility!" wailed Ginny.

Hermione's features softened. "Oh Gin... You know as well as I do, or Ron, or Molly, or Arthur, or-"

"I get it, many people know something- don't beat about the bush!" Ginny cut in.

Hermione laughed, "Well, as I was saying, _all_ of us know how much Harry loves you, come on. If Harry's marrying you, it will be for no other reason than that he loves you dearly and knows that you reciprocate his feelings as well."

"Bu-But..."

"But what, Gin?" Hermione asked amusedly. "It's not as if it's not about time already— you two have been together for _ages!_"

"Well, that _is_ true..."

"Oh come on, Gin, you have nothing to worry about. Why not you go to bed for now and tomorrow you can go visit Harry at St. Mungos and break the news to him? If you want I'll be there for moral support."

That seemed to pacify Ginny. "You promise?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Oh Hermione, I don't what I'd do without you!" Ginny reached forward and brought Hermione into a tight embrace, which was getting tighter and tighter-

"Um... Um— Gin, Gin, dear, I can't breathe properly." Hermione choked out.

Ginny's eyes widened and she let go Hermione immediately. "Oops, sorry. Thank you though."

"No problem." Hermione smiled after she collected her breathing.

After putting Ginny to bed and reassuring her that it'd go smoothly, Hermione apparated back to her flat and flopped down to her bed without changing into pyjamas.

She sighed, "Yep, it _was_ a long day." And then shut her eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber...

* * *

><p>AN: I can't believe people actually want to read this story. I actually just uploaded the first chapter to see what response I get, and well yeah I was really happy to receive a review! Pathetic, I know...

Anyway, to be honest, I don't know how this story would turn out eventually, as I initially just wanted to write a one-shot, but somehow it turned into a story. I intend to keep it light-hearted, but that _would_ be too clichéd, right? I'll have a nice debate with myself.

Okay, have a nice day! (:


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Hermione returned to work with plans with Ginny during lunch for the _huge_ revelation. She was just patrolling around her department when Thomas' (rather vapid) secretary came up to her. What was her name? Wendy? Wanda? Wellington boots? Willy Wonk-

"Good morning, healer Granger."

Hermione smiled, "Good morning to you too." Then her lips and eyebrows quirked down, "Does... Thomas want to see me?"

"Oh no, he just wants me to ask if there's any problem with Mr. Malfoy." Her secretary nervously said.

Hermione's frown deepened. "Why? He's recuperating just fine."

"Oh, um... Well it's r-really not my place to tell you this, healer Granger, but Malfoy's a suspect for one of those trouble makers at the Quidditch practice match..." the secretary trailed off.

"Huh. Well, I don't really see what the problem is here, seeing that he can only be sent for interrogation after he completely recovers, which he clearly hasn't." Hermione shrugged.

"See, that's where the problem lies, healer Granger. They've already taken him." She replied softly.

Hermione's reactino was _explosive_. "WHAT! They can't do that! That's against the law!"

The secretary stammered, "Y-yes, but- See, they said that-"

"I don't care what they said! Malfoy's my patient, and it is with mine, and only my permission can they take him away! He's my responsibility!" Hermione interrupted. She was a professional, and professionals have principals with which they strictly abide to. Her outburst had simply nothing to do with the sympathy that flowed through her body on the sight of an old classmate's injuries the day before. Nothing at all. Nothing. At all. Really.

"But they-" The secretary tried to cut in.

"No! I'm going to discuss this with Thomas! Is he in his office now?"

"I-I," the secretary tried, then straightened her backbone and tried to speak up to Hermione in the sternest voice she could manage. "I'm sorry, but you are not privy to the whereabouts of my superior unless he allows it."

The guts this girl has- Hermione stalked back into her office, called one of the nurses to take over her patrol, and stormed her way to Thomas' office. Stopping outside his door, she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Raging on an innocent (who happens to have the ability to fire her) wouldn't be quite fair, now would it? She knocked the door twice.

"Come in!" Thomas called out. Hermione opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind her. His head was still bent down, looking at some paper work. "Yes?"

Hermione, in a saccharine voice, said, "Good morning healer Maxwell." Thomas' head shot up so fast they could both hear the crick in his neck. Hermione smiled.

With raised eyebrows and a last minute smile, "Healer Granger! What a pleasant surprise!" Was Thomas' pathetic attempt at covering up his shock.

Hermione ignored his faux-pas and continued in her sweet voice, "Indeed it is. Do you have the time to discuss this _very_ important matter at hand?"

Knowing where this conversation leads to, Thomas shook his head politely, "Oh, I'm so sorry, healer Granger, but I'm buried up to my neck in paperwork and I-"

"Paperwork? Could it perhaps be for the discharge of the _one_ patient?" Hermione's smile vanished and in replaced a grim line and a raised eyebrow. She was a Gryffindor at heart and everyone knew that, but Merlin could she _act _like a lion when she wants to.

After hearing Hermione's words, Thomas knew that he could pretend no longer. He knew that Hermione was a professional healer, which was why he hired her in the first place. One could always learn that everything has its pros and cons— his lesson was now, apparently.

Thomas sighed, "Look Hermione, I know you are a professional and you have a strong responsibility towards your patients, but you _have_ to listen to me. Hear me out on this first, okay?" He gestured for her to take a seat in a chair before his desk and she reluctantly obliged.

"Okay, I will listen. But I'll have you know that rules are rules, and we all know that-" Hermione started rambling.

"Hermione! Please! Just listen to me, okay?" Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose.

Hermione sighed and slumped her shoulders. She was determined, but she wasn't heartless. "Okay, why was Malfoy taken?"

Thomas started explaining, "You see, because of his history with the dark arts and the whole You-Know-Who thing, he has, of course, a very ugly record with the Ministry. So when the accident happened when it did, and that Harry Potter was injured, naturally they suspected that the Voldemort-sympathisers had something to do with it." After every word, Hermione's face literally scrunched up more and more.

"That's preposterous! Just because Harry got injured, every "evil" man has to be taken?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Hermione, it's the ministry we're talking about here, of course they would be reckless like this!"

Hermione sighed. Thomas was right. Throughout their Hogwarts years, the ministry has screwed up badly time and again. Even if the culprits were people like Cornelius Fudge or _Umbridge_, they influenced quite a number of people within the ministry. Most of them just want to keep up with the image that the ministry has everything under control by capturing famous ex-Death eaters like Malfoy.

"Still, they could've asked for my permission! What if he has inflammation of wounds and dies in there? Wouldn't that make their reputation worse?" Hermione tried weakly.

"Hermione, you and I both know that even if you don't give them permission, they are still going to take him back either way. Also, if Malfoy dies, I think the public would be quite glad that he did, and within ministry compound as well, so kudos to the ministry!"

She sighed. He was right. But Hermione still has to fight for Malfoy, there really _was_ a great chance that his wounds might re-open and get infected.

Finally, she said, "I don't really care, Thomas, Malfoy's my patient and he has to recover completely before he can be dragged away like a rag doll. I don't care if he was a death eater or a murderer _or_ a monster, as long as he is under my care, I will heal him back to health. That is why I learnt to be a healer. I am _willing_ to sue the ministry themselves if I absolutely have to!" She huffed and stood up, ready to leave, satisfied that she had the final say.

"Hermione- you must be kidding, how can you sue the ministry? They would be the ones judging the outcome. Besides, what's Malfoy ever done for you?" Hermione sighed and turned around. Some things really never changed. Apparently, old habits die hard and old prejudices die even harder.

She narrowed her eyes. "I thought you knew what you signed up for when you applied for this job,_ healer Maxwell_. Good day to you." She turned back and stalked out of the door.

* * *

><p>By the time she finished her patrol, it was lunch time, also known as Ginny's revelation. I've mentioned that before. Hermione was just in her office, resting her head, when a sudden <em>Whoosh!<em> alerted Hermione of Ginny's arrival.

"Oh! Ginny, it's you! You scared me," Hermione said, after being woken up by the floo sound and Ginny's amused face.

"Long day at work? It's only lunch time, dear healer. What's wrong?" Ginny sat down in front of Hermione.

Hermione sighed. She's been sighing a lot lately. "It's just this case with Malfoy..."

"Oh yeah! Malfoy! How's he doing? Hopefully bed-ridden and unable to talk for the rest of his life?" Mischief flashed through Ginny's eyes, accompanying that evil smirk and for a moment Hermione was afraid that she would do something to Malfoy... before remembering they weren't in Hogwarts anymore.

Hermione chuckled, "Well, no, he's not. Even though the schoolgirl in me would've loved that, but if his injuries get to that point after my treatment, the healer in me would be all depressed and solemn from failing my job."

Ginny grimaced, "So that's an absolute no?" She stared hopefully into Hermione's eyes. Hermione gazed intensely back at Ginny. They stared for awhile longer until they burst out into laughter.

"Okay, really, what's happened that got you so stressed?" Ginny asked.

"Well, apparently the ministry can now take any patient they want whenever they wish, disregarding the rules that _they_ set up in the first place." Hermione exhaled deeply.

Ginny's eyes widened. "They took _your_ patient? _And_ you didn't even try to argue it out? That's a first! It must be Malfoy, isn't it? Only that bastard could break your professionalism!" she teased, even though she meant the last part. Hermione didn't need to know that.

Hermione snorted, "Oh, argue with Thomas? I did. With the ministry? I didn't even get a chance to see them _or_ Malfoy before I was informed of anything regarding _my_ patient. It's Cornelius Fudge all over again." She threw her hands up in irritation.

"Calm down, Hermione. It's not like it's anyone important, it's _Malfoy_." Ginny pacified.

Hermione retorted, "Scumbag or not, he's still my patient! They could've at least sent me a letter of information-"

"And you would let him go with them quietly? Heck no, Hermione! You would protest until the world turns over and they would _still_ bring him back into Azkaban. _It's the ministry._" Ginny argued.

Hermione sighed. She needed a distraction before she combust into flames from all the stress. Speaking of distraction... "Are you trying to distract me from your mission?" Hermione questioned.

Like a deer caught in headlights, Ginny froze. Typical Ginny. Distracts the one person who tries to help her. She scowled and her shoulders drooped in defeat. "You see through everything!"

Hermione smirked evilly. "Oh yes I do, Gin. Come on, let's go." She dragged a very reluctant Ginny off her seat.

* * *

><p>Their door was closed. Huh. That hardly ever happens. Ginny tried to peer through the small rectangle glass piece as silently as possible, and Hermione just stared at her amusedly. Right there, is a witch who knew that she was a one way earlier before Hermione did, and she didn't know that there were silencing spells on the doors?<p>

Granted, Hermione _did_ work there, but surely Ginny knew that. "Uh... Gin? What the hell are you trying to do?" She asked slowly.

"Ho ho, Hermione, you shouldn't doubt my common sense _OR_ my sanity, because things always happen when unexpected. Or should I say, _unexpected_ people go into hospital wards of the hero of the wizarding world?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and turned back to Hermione in slow motion.

Intrigued, Hermione asked, "Who's in there?" No answer. "Ginny?" Still no answer. Ginny was just staring intently at this mysterious person in the room. "_Ginny?_"

She snapped out of her trance. "What? Who?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Gin, let me see already!" Hermione lightly shoved Ginny out of the way and Ginny tried to push back and they started wrestling, until the door opened and out stepped...

The one and only Draco Malfoy, looking as if he was never forcefully dragged out of the hospital.

Hermione and Ginny were immediately paralysed. Hermione's eyes widened, and in a flash she was standing straight, the poise of a professional. "Ahem. May I know what exactly transpired in the period that I was gone, which was hmm, let me see," Hermione rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "About barely 24 hours ago?" She perked an eyebrow and stared at Malfoy. All Malfoy did in response was snort in amusement, shake his head imperceptibly and walked away from the two of them. The nerve of that jerk face! Hermione stared after him while Ginny tried to remind Hermione of her "mission".

Ginny pinched her.

Hermione yelped and jumped into the air from the surprise. She turned and stared incredulously at Ginny, where she was nudging her head towards the room.

"Oh, oh yeah. Right. Let's get this over with." Ginny, slightly offended, slapped Hermione lightly on her arm. What a violent chit. "Come on!"

Ignoring Hermione, Ginny slowly made her way towards Harry, where he beamed at the sight of the love of his life. Ginny smiled back at him, all nervousness forgotten temporarily. Ron just looked at the two of them, lost in their world, utterly amused. Hermione went to join Ron by his bed.

When the silence was taking too long, Hermione prompted Ginny. "Uh... Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds, but Ginny actually has something to announce today." At that, Ginny snapped back into edginess. Hermione sighed impatiently and pushed Ginny towards Harry. Harry just looked curiously from Hermione to Ginny.

"What's this about?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "You'll know as soon as Ginny opens her mouth."

"Oh come on, that's going to take ages! Just look at her!" He pleaded. Then his eyes widened. "It's not something bad, is it?" He asked worriedly.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Ginny..."

Ginny huffed touchily and said, "Alright, alright I'll say it: Harry, I'm... I... Uh... I-I'm preg-pregnant." She gulped and held her breath, waiting for Harry's response.

At first his eyes were as wide as saucers looking at Hermione for confirmation, as if he couldn't believe it. When Hermione nodded, a huge smile broke out on his face and he exhaled audibly and started crying and laughing at the same time mumbling "Oh my god" repeatedly, like he was the luckiest man in the world. Heck, he _felt_ like the luckiest man in the whole _universe_.

Ginny also grinned widely and went to hug her boyfriend. They were the picture of bliss and Hermione felt envy and happiness for them. They have come a long way, especially during the war, or even before that, the hunt for horcruxes. Harry was practically pining for Ginny; it was evident in his face every time he thought he was alone.

Things were all sweet and dandy until they started snogging passionately.

"Oh... Guys, come on! This is a public place! Get your own room!" Ron complained, face distorted from disgust.

"But we already did." Harry said, breaking off the kiss and pointed at Ginny's stomach, waggling his eyebrows. Hermione burst into laughter while trying to drag Ron out of the room, letting the two- wait, no, it's the _family_- have some privacy.

Recovering from her laughter, she said, "That was gross. Want to grab some lunch instead? I heard that the cafeteria's pretty close by." Ron started laughing again and Hermione led the way to St. Mungo's cafe.

* * *

><p>AN: Is the plot turning a little weird? I just feel like I should finish this whole thing before the New Year so I can start school without anything holding me back. Next year is pretty serious for me.


End file.
